In my veins (Klebekah one shot)
by Katielone
Summary: Klaus y Rebekah vuelven a encontrarse, ya no pueden negar más lo que han guardado 1000 años en silencio


**Advertencia: Klebekah incesto explicito XD no apto para almas bondadosas y personas de corazón puro, hecho explicitamente para pervertir el alma humana XD**

* * *

><p>Lo que más importaba es que ella estaba de vuelta y que nunca debió dejarla ir. A veces se descubría pensando de esa manera egoísta, que debió seguir teniéndola a su lado 1000 años más, solo que ahora se daba cuenta que actuó bien y como ella siempre quiso. Ahora las cosas entre ambos estaban perfectas, o eso quería creer. Al menos eso parecía. Ella estaba más dócil, más sonriente, más hermosa que nunca. Cuando aquella vez en el cementerio le dio la libertad de irse jamás pensó que dolería tanto. Sus sentimientos por ella eran tan profundos y antiguos como su vida misma, y tan duros de aceptar que a veces se convencía que en realidad no existían, que era producto de su mente enferma con los años.<p>

Solo que Klaus si sabía lo que sentía por ella, lo sabía bien y por lo mismo escondía esos pensamientos detrás de otros para negarlos una y otra vez. Los negaba si, porque estaban mal, porque eran prohibidos, insanos. No podía ser.

Lo había descubierto cuando se hicieron vampiros. Durante toda su vida humana había adorado a Rebekah como ningún otro hermano de la familia Mikaelson. Disfrutaba mucho estar a su lado, reía con ella, jugaban juntos, la cuidaba de todo. Con los años y la llegada de la adolescencia se había descubierto mirando de más a su hermana, se había puesto en verdad muy bella, con un cuerpo excitante que a veces llegaba a él desnudo en sus oscuras fantasías y sueños prohibidos. Se asustaba de esos pensamientos, no podía ser. Ella era su hermanita querida a quien amaba profundamente, y ella lo amaba también. La observaba mucho, incluso varias veces la espió mientras se bañaba. Estaba convencido que eran cosas de chiquillo, así vivió con esos turbios pensamientos hasta que llegó a edad adulta y conoció las bondades de otras mujeres, y a Tatia por supuesto. Luego pensó que era eso, había sido un muchacho ansioso de sexo y cuando al fin lo tuvo y amó a otra mujer las cosas cambiaron. No, no debía pensar de esa manera insana en su hermana. El amor que sentía por Rebekah era puro y hermoso, jamás debía de mancharse.

Eso pensó claro, hasta que pasó la turbulencia de huir del pueblo, específicamente de Mikael. Una vez lejos y todos juntos, fue que empezó a sentirlo. Con el vampirismo sus sentimientos se habían magnificado y lo que siempre sintió por Rebekah se hizo más fuerte. Era claro que eso estaba mal y prohibido, no podía, no podía y punto. Apartó esos pensamientos, las escondió bien, las negó tanto que ni siquiera los aceptaba. Y aún así el amor enfermizo que sentía por ella se reflejaba en todos sus actos. La quería siempre a su lado. Él era el único hombre de su vida, el único en que debía confiar y amar, los demás no. Los demás eran distracción, eran meros seres pasajeros que no merecían más consideración, o mejor dicho, que no la merecían a ella. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para Rebekah, todos eran una sarta de inútiles, oportunistas y débiles. Iban a lastimarla, y para evitarle ese sufrimiento, los apartaba. A veces se manera discreta, otras de la forma violenta. Pero lo hacía por su bien, porque la amaba y la protegía.

Por años se convenció de ese discurso. Que la amaba y cuidaba, por eso apartaba a los malos hombres del camino de su hermana. Además ella era demasiado ingenua e inocente como para darse cuenta que esos hombres no la merecían, tenía que ser Klaus quien tome sus decisiones, y todo por su bien. Pero no era así y lo sabía, todas esas acciones tenían un objetivo simple: la quería solo para él. Quería el amor de Rebekah, no quería compartirla con nadie, no quería perderla. Podía dejar que ella se entretuviera con esos hombres, pero llegaba un punto en que ya no soportaba que fueran otros los que tuvieran sus besos, que tocaran su piel, los que se llenen de ella. La amaba, la amaba de más, de una manera errónea y prohibida. La amaba tanto que no podría jamás aceptarlo por el bien de todos, porque una parte de él sabía que le hacía daño y la revelación de ese sentimiento prohibido solo empeoraría las cosas.

Mil años de silencio, de mentirse, de convencerse de su mentira y asumirla como verdad irrefutable. Solo que esa vez en el cementerio cuando se enteró que ella y su amante quisieron matarlo porque no lo aguantaban más todo se destruyó. Aquella mentira que había construido por años se empezó a desmoronar. No podía seguir con eso, la había lastimado. En su afán por no demostrar lo que sentía en verdad por ella había hecho mal, la había forzado a detestarlo. No la había protegido de sus malas decisiones, la había esclavizado a sus deseos. Por eso la dejó ir, porque iba a explotar si ella seguía ahí. Y era mejor que ella tomara las decisiones, al menos así, quizá; la recuperaría. Luego le dio a su niña, pues si, era la única persona en la que confiaba para poner a salvo a Hope.

Solo que ahora Rebekah había vuelto y esa barrera de mentiras que había construido estaba rota. Ahora ella y su bebé estaban a salvo con él, y aunque Hope era su prioridad, no podía más con la presencia de Rebekah ahí. Internamente había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, pero seguía teniendo claro que eso no podía ser. O al menos lo tuvo claro hasta esa noche. Hubo una emergencia, un nuevo ataque del enemigo. Por suerte Elijah y Hayley lograron poner a salvo a Hope, pero le avisaron que no sabían dónde estaba Rebekah y si estaba bien. La buscó por el bosque desesperado. Si alguien había logrado capturarla o hacerle daño iba a enloquecer. La encontró al fin, se sintió aliviado. Estaba algo herida, incluso un lobo la había mordido. Rebekah estaba inconsciente, la llevó cargada hasta un lugar cómodo para hacerla reaccionar. Era una casa en los límites del bosque, sabía que no podía entrar pues no había sido invitado. Solo que al probar logró hacerlo, al parecer la casa era o fue ocupada por vampiros.

Pero eso no era lo importante, sino poner a salvo a su Rebekah. La recostó despacio en la cama, apartó su rubia cabellera a un lado y pudo ver la mordedura. No era nada grave, se curaría apenas bebiera de él. Buscó en la casa un paño limpio y algo de agua. Mientras Rebekah aún dormía Klaus pasó despacio el paño húmero por su cuello para limpiar la sangre seca que dejó la mordedura. También limpió la sangre de su rostro. Ya estaba bien, pronto despertaría, quería que esté despierta para cuando le dé su sangre y no entendía exactamente porque. Quizá se le antojaba erótico pensar en sus ojos mirándolo mientras bebía de él. De solo imaginar eso sintió que la sangre le hervía. Casi sin querer acarició despacio sus mejillas. Uno de sus dedos bajó lentamente por su cuello, su piel seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba. Sentía deseos de recorrer con sus labios el mismo camino que tomaron sus dedos. Quería tocarla por completo, sentía que su sangre ardía de deseo. No estaba pensando bien, no se dio cuenta en que momento sus dedos bajaron despacio por sus pechos y los acariciaron sobre la tela de la ropa.

Una potente erección se estaba haciendo presente. Apretó despacio uno de sus pezones, con rapidez apartó la ropa, luchaba por detenerse pero no podía. Su vientre plano estaba ahora a su vista, su suave piel le pedía a gritos ser lamida. Volvió la vista a su rostro, la conciencia le gritaba que detenga esa locura, pero el deseo la calló cuando vio que las gotas de agua del paño húmedo que pasó por su cuello herido se deslizaban despacio por el mismo y bajaban hasta su pecho. Lamió con la punta de su lengua aquellas gotas, su mano apretaba más fuerte el seno de su hermana y ya casi estaba sobre ella. Tenía que parar, por lo más sagrado y por salvar su relación con ella, tenía que hacerlo. Aunque aquel haya sido su sueño por siglos se estaba comportando como todo un profanador, tocándola mientras ella dormía, era un monstruo, no la merecía. Su amor por ella le dolía hasta el alma.

Fue entonces cuando Rebekah abrió suavemente los ojos. Miró a los lados, lucía algo mareada. La ayudó a incorporarse despacio, ella llevó una manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y lo masajeó despacio.

- ¿Y Hope? ¿Está bien?

- Si, Hayley logró ponerla a salvo. Tenemos todo controlado.

- Que bien - no sonrió, no tenía buen semblante. Se llevó una mano a la herida. Parecía ignorar que tenía la blusa abierta - me mordieron.

- Lo sé - contestó Klaus suavemente. Rebekah lo miró a los ojos. Tembló. Siempre, desde el fondo de su corazón, había deseado (o pensado) que Klaus no se daba cuenta de cómo temblaba su cuerpo y como un delicioso calor recorría su cuerpo cuando la miraba de esa manera. Porque Rebekah se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba Klaus.

Siempre lo había sabido y no entendía si era ella quien no lo quería aceptar o era él. Luego también se convenció que eran ideas suyas, que su hermano era así, que la amaba de una manera extraña y hasta enfermiza, pero era amor fraternal, no de mujer. Prefería fingir indiferencia cuando sentía su mirada recorriéndola de pies a a cabeza con discreción, haciéndola sentir deseaba. Eso solo tenía que ser una vana percepción, Klaus no podía amarla. Pero si admitía que su hermano albergaba esos sentimientos quizá las piezas de todo lo sucedido en mil años encajarían mejor. Klaus había acabado matando a apartando a todos aquellos hombres que ella amó, ¿por qué? Decía que era porque estaba errada, porque esos tipos no eran suficiente para ella. No se daba cuenta de cuanto la hacía sufrir. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué seguía con él a pesar de todo? No era solo por miedo, no era porque no tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo. Era porque una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, que no podía formalizar en verdad con otro hombre... otro que no fuera él. Tenía un hombre que la amaba con locura a su lado, que la protegía hasta de sí misma y para quien significaba todo. Klaus era ese hombre, amante, amigo y hermano. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo que nunca estuvo preparada para admitir algo así, eran hermanos, se criaron juntos, existió alguna vez ternura y pureza entre ambos. Aún existía, pero los años habían dado paso a un amor más profundo y prohibido.

Rebekah no quería ni pensar en eso, estaba segura que esas eran tontas ideas suyas... ¿Klaus enamorado también de ella? Eso solo eran deseos ocultos que la hacían fantasear tontamente a veces, se hacía ideas de cosas que no existían. Ambos no habían tenido ni tendrían jamás algo que no fuera una relación de hermanos. Eso era lo que se esforzaba en pensar en momento como ese, cuando estaban tan cerca uno del otro, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. Solos.

- Bebe - le dijo Klaus con voz suave. Se mordió la muñeca y se abrió una herida para que ella pudiera beber su sangre y curarse. Rebekah cogió su mano despacio y la llevó a sus labios. La mano de Klaus era grande y fuerte, sus dedos largos y las yemas suaves. Imaginó por un instante esa mano reptando por sus senos, bajando lentamente por su vientre y perdiéndose entre sus piernas. Solo pensarlo la hizo sentir que la humedad aumentaba abajo. Bebió su sangre despacio, ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos mientras eso sucedía. Él la curaba con su sangre, le daba su fluido vital más íntimo. Un acto, que aunque fuera con fines de curación, no dejaba de ser erótico. Klaus entrecerró los ojos un instante mientras ella bebía, ¿acaso lo estaba excitando? Quería creer que si.

Apartó la mano de Klaus de sus labios, ya la herida estaba curada y no tenía que beber más. Solo que Klaus ahora la miraba con más intensidad, miraba sus labios para ser exactos. Sus labios más rojos que nunca con su sangre mojándolos, con unas cuantas gotas resbalando sensuales por las comisuras de sus labios hasta llegar al mentón. Rebekah no se esforzó en limpiarse, lo dejó así. Afuera había un silencio de muerte. Estaban completamente solos. Sin testigos que interrumpan, sin nadie que los detenga. Estaban solos, desnudos de alma, con sus intenciones reflejadas en sus ojos y el deseo de sentirse palpable en el aire. Si algo tenía que suceder ese era el momento. Si esos mil años de negaciones se iban a ver descubiertos, ese era el momento. Ella lo deseaba, él también. ¡Pero tenían tanto miedo! Si lo hacían no habría marcha atrás, la pureza de su amor fraternal se quedaría en el pasado y ambos se iban a quemar en el infierno de su deseo, de su amor incestuoso. Y si daban ese paso quizá no podrían volver a ser los mismos. Era un riesgo con un precio a pagar demasiado alto.

Tuvo que ser Klaus quien dé el primer paso. Se dijo que si ella lo rechazaba se apartaría en el acto y nunca más mencionaría ese tema. Sabía que quizá nunca más ella quiera estar cerca de él, pero si no lo hacía en aquel momento se arrepentiría por siempre. Acercó su rostro al de ella, Rebekah se quedó quieta. Despacio besó su mentón, sus labios estaban muy cerca, respiraban el mismo aire. Rebekah se apartó apenas un poco, quizá lo suficiente para que Klaus pudiera interpretar que no debía seguir, pero lo hizo. Por primera vez en siglos sus labios besaron los de Rebekah y fue más que una fantasía hecha realidad. Fue como un sueño. No. Como el paraíso. El beso fue lento, delicado, muy suave. Y eso no era lo mejor de todo, lo mejor era que ella correspondía. Ella también lo besaba. Cuando sintió una de las manos de Rebekah posándose en su mejilla con ternura ya no necesitó nada más. Los labios de su hermana eran más deliciosos de lo que siempre imaginó. Ahora que los había probado sintió que no quería parar nunca. Se estaba embriagando de su aroma, estar tan cerca así lo empezaba a enloquecer.

Fue Rebekah quien intentó detener eso cuando se dio cuenta en que iba a acabar, pero en realidad no quería detenerlo. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar y las consecuencias, pero ya no podía engañarse a sí misma, lo deseaba tanto como él. El beso dejó de ser tierno, el deseo se había encendido en Klaus. La deseaba tanto que dolía, y al fin era libre de admitirlo. La apretó a él, la cogió bien para no soltarla nunca y la besó de tal forma que no había escapatoria. Rebekah cedió, sintió miedo, pero también deseaba sentirlo. Quiso que pare, en verdad quiso. Dejó de corresponder, aún en contra de sus deseos, lo apartó despacio. Pero Klaus ya estaba sobre ella, ya había sentido su mano sobre su vientre desnudo y no tuvo mucho valor para detenerlo.

- Nik por favor... - dijo despacio con voz entrecortada mientras se seguían besando con ardor. Él apartó la blusa y ella se descubrió ayudándolo a hacerlo. Lo ayudó también a quitarse la camiseta - no... - dijo sobre los labios de Klaus. Apartó despacio su rostro y miró los ojos de su hermano. Su boca decía no, pero era una mentirosa, lo que sus labios querían era volver a sentir los de Klaus.

- Bekah - murmuró mientras la miraba a los ojos, sintió dos de sus dedos apretar sus pezones sobre el brasiere - si tú me pides que me detenga ahora, lo haré. Y te juro que no hablaremos más de esto, pero si no haces nada por pararme te voy a hacer el amor de una forma que jamás olvidarás. Y serás solo mía por la eternidad - sus palabras más que ardientes, estaban llenas de verdad. De devoción, de sinceridad y de amor. Ella tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar, sabía que las consecuencias de aquella unión quizá no terminaran como deseaba. ¿Y qué deseaba? ¿Que estuvieran juntos acaso? ¿Cómo marido y mujer? ¿Cómo otro tipo de familia? ¿Cómo madrastra de Hope? Todo aquello no eran más que ideas descabelladas, deseos que no valía la pena alimentar, que no tenían sentido alguno. Pero deseaba tanto como él derribar la barrera que los había separado por 1000 años, aceptar al fin que no había podido amar a ningún otro como lo amaba en secreto a él. Su medio hermano, su amor prohibido.

- Hazme el amor - respondió con la voz firme y hermosa. Esas palabras fueron una melodía para los oídos de Klaus. Jamás en todos sus años de existencia imaginó escuchar de los labios de ella aquellas palabras.

Después de un corto instante de mirarse a los ojos volvió a besarla. No podía parar, esos labios eran más adictivos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Dulces, ardientes, prohibidos. Quizá eso lo hacían más deliciosos. Quizá por eso sentía que su piel quemaba al rozarse con la suya. Las ropas desaparecieron rápido, solo estaban en ropa íntima. Klaus se incorporó un poco y Rebekah con él, entre besos ardientes él desabrochó su sostén dejándolo suelto pero aún puesto. Se miraron a los ojos, él bajó la mirada y vio como Rebekah misma apartaba el sostén dejando sus pechos a la vista. Dos bellas montañas firmes y deliciosas. Fue ella quien tomó sus manos y las posó sobre sus senos, lo hizo apretarlas. Y él las apretó gustoso, tan duro que la hizo lanzar un quejido, temió haberla lastimado pero la vio entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír complacida. Sus manos los cubrían todos, su suavidad le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Ella posó sus manos en los hombros de Klaus y arqueó un poco la espalda. Él se lamió los labios, apartó por un instante sus manos de ellos.

Rebekah miró atenta como lentamente la punta de le lengua de Klaus se posó en un pezón. Era apenas un roce leve, algo suave. Y ella con las sensaciones maximizadas por el vampirismo y el placer de sentir cumplidas al fin sus más oscuras fantasías gimió fuerte. La lengua profana de su hermano lamió su pezón circularmente, rodeándolo con ella y luego sus dientes mordieron despacio. Solo ese contacto estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se sienta a punto de explotar. Arqueó más su espalda, presionó su cabeza contra sus pechos. Rebekah cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer que le brindaba Klaus. Los mordiscos la enloquecían, cuando lo sentía succionar hundía sus uñas en sus hombros. Su cuerpo vibraba como nunca. Sentir aquel placer estaba tan mal y era tan prohibido que lo hacía más exquisito. En un momento él la empujó contra la cama, tumbándola. Rebekah se quedó mirando a la expectativa como se quitaba la última prenda íntima y dejaba ver al fin su miembro erecto, poderoso, fuerte, deseoso de hacerla suya. Casi sin pensarlo abrió las piernas, lo quería dentro ya. Se mordió el labio inferior, anhelaba tanto sentirse llena de él que si seguía demorando iba a terminar rogándole que lo haga ya.

Pero Klaus sonrió, de esa manera que solo lo había visto hacerlo con otras mujeres que odio tanto como tener que callar lo que sentía. Mujeres que lo habían tenido, que gozaron de él, otras que tuvieron su corazón, como esas Tatia y Caroline. Le sonrió si, con deseo, con ansias locas de sentirla. Sintió sus manos subiendo lentamente por sus piernas hasta sus muslos, luego pasaron a la parte interna, rozando muy cerca de las bragas, sus dedos apartaron despacio el borde de estas, metiendo luego su mano debajo de ellas.

- Que mojada estas, hermanita - le dijo con voz sensual. Rebekah apretó la mano de Klaus contra su intimidad, quería restregarla ahí, quería guiarlo y enseñarle como le gustaba. Pero él parecía presentirlo, de alguna forma podía adivinar donde quería ser tocada para volverse loca. Se movía justo donde tenía que moverse, presionaba en el punto justo. Todo su cuerpo era fuego, se removía entre las sábanas, gemía sin poder parar, cerraba los ojos y se olvidaba otra vez del mundo mientras sentía sus dedos hundirse en ella, iba rápido, penetrándola sin detenerse un solo segundo.

- Pruébame Klaus, cómeme toda... - le pidió entre jadeos. Pidió era decir poco le rogó, se levantó apenas un poco y guio su cabeza abajo. Le pareció escuchar una especie de gruñido, uno que la hizo sentir más excitada. Klaus tenía parte de hombre lobo, algo de animal salvaje que quería devorarla y hacerla trizas. Y lo demostró arrancando sus bragas salvajemente de un solo tirón, haciéndola pedazos y arrojándola a un lado. Klaus separó más sus piernas. Lamió una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Parecía un felino saboreando su presa, paseando lentamente su lengua por su intimidad. Ella levantó un poco sus caderas, la tomó de las nalgas apretándolas fuerte mientras presionaba su cabeza contra el rincón húmedo entre sus piernas. Su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios... todo funcionaba como una máquina perfecta diseñada para dar placer. Quería que la muerda, que chupe, que succione, que se la coma. Y complació cada uno de sus deseos oscuros, haciéndola explotar de placer en un orgasmo que prometía ser el primero de muchos antes que siquiera sea la medianoche. Sintió sus dientes hundirse suavemente en su carne íntima y no pudo más con ella misma. Perdió totalmente la cabeza. Klaus subió despacio besando su vientre, sus dedos volvieron a acariciarla abajo, no dejaba de darle atenciones. Ella posó una mano sobre la suya y lo ayudaba a presionar más. Estaba ahora casi sobre ella, sus rostros a la misma altura. Una mano de Klaus jugueteaba abajo, la otra apretaba uno de sus senos. Se miraban a los ojos mientras la tocaba, ella también lo hacía, paseaba sus manos por su espalda, pecho, nalgas. Se miraban ardientes de deseo, mirando en sus ojos el infierno de su amor.

Se besaron con voracidad mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella listo para penetrarla. Cuando lo hizo aún sus labios estaban unidos. Fue tanto el placer que experimentaron pues al fin se sentía dueños el uno del otro con sus cuerpos juntos, siendo una sola unidad; que apenas se percataron de que Rebekah mordió los labios de Klaus con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar y no poco. De eso se percataron segundos más tarde, estaban demasiado ocupados sintiéndose profundamente. Ella era suya al fin, toda suya. Su preciosa Rebekah, su hermana, ahora su amante. Estaba dentro de ella, llenando su cuerpo, hundiéndose primero despacio como un explorador que descubría con cuidado una cueva. Y luego, seguro de que sus más grandes deseos y anhelos ocultos se estaban haciendo realidad, no perdió más tiempo. Quería hundirse en ella sin cesar y de todas las formas posibles, quería hacerla gozar tanto y gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Pero sobre todo, quería que ella sintiera la dicha que él estaba sintiendo por al fin ser uno solo, por amarse como lo estaban haciendo. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas largas y suaves, le arañaba la espalda y gritaba extasiada mientras era penetrada sin piedad. Jamás imaginó que sería tan maravillosa cada una de sus embestidas, se vino una vez más cuando apenas él si estaba empezando. Se recuperaba apenas del segundo orgasmo con la respiración agitada cuando en unos segundos lo vio mostrar sus colmillos y hundirlos en su cuello. Un grito salvaje salió de sus entrañas, el placer más glorioso de la tierra llegó mientras lo sentía succionar su sangre. Luego vio sus labios rojos de su sangre y los besó con locura. No era dueña de su cuerpo, el dueño y amo de todo, era Klaus ahora. Su señor, su amo, su dueño... quien aún seguía clavándose en ella sin parar.

- Oh Klaus... Klaus... - decía una y otra vez.

- Dímelo - parecía una orden, quizá lo era - ¿a quién le perteneces ahora?

- Siempre te he pertenecido, siempre he sido tuya. Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos Niklaus, soy toda tuya. Has lo que quieras conmigo, no pares... no pares... - gimió fuerte. Él se incorporó. Había cogido sus piernas firmemente y la penetraba con más salvajismo que nunca. Era una bestia loca por ella, y ella quería más. Quería más rápido, más duro, más de todo. Y presa de sus deseos salvajes de un momento a otro también se incorporó y empujó a Klaus contra la cama. Se separó, se sintió vacía un momento pero eso se solucionaría pronto. Klaus miraba extasiado a su dulce Rebekah convertida en una fiera - mío - dijo y con una mano cogió su miembro y empezó a sacudirlo de arriba a abajo con rapidez. Klaus entrecerró los ojos y gimió también como nunca. Se quedó sin respiración cuando al abrir los ojos la vio apartar delicadamente a un lado su rubia cabellera, mirarlo a los ojos con picardía y abrir su boquita tierna para rodear con sus labios su poderoso órgano de placer. La humedad de la lengua y la boca de Rebekah haciendo maravillas lo sacaron de quicio, esa sensación de abandono no la había experimentado jamás. Y ella no paraba, seguía torturándolo de placer, ¿acaso quería matarlo? Quizá si. Dejó de lamer su miembro y se puso sobre él, aún lo tenía bien cogido mientras lo dirigía a su intimidad con lentitud - ¿te parece si lo meto otra vez? - preguntó con inocencia.

- Bekah, me estás matando...

- ¿En serio? - la punta entró en contacto con su intimidad. Sólo la rozaba y Rebekah parecía disfrutar de esa tortura. Lo introdujo tan lento que pensó que antes de sentirse dentro por completo iba a morir de ansiedad. Y solo entonces ella empezó a moverse como toda una amazona salvaje, él era solo un caballo dócil bajo el dominio de su sensual jinete que lo montaba como quería, a la velocidad que quería, de a ratos rápido, después lento y luego rápido otra vez y así... y así...

Solo que Klaus, sintiendo ya su cuerpo al punto de la explosión, se levantó y uno frente al otro, unidos en cuerpo y alma, se besaron nuevamente con pasión. El beso de pronto se hizo lento y suave. Se miraron a los ojos, él le dio su mano, ella la giró y al ver su vena no tardó en sacar los colmillos y morderlo para beber su sangre. Y él también tomó el brazo de Rebekah para hacer lo mismo. Se derrumbaron en la cama con sus cuerpos unidos, bebiendo la sangre uno del otro.

Y al fin, sintiéndose en el paraíso, explotaron. Sintieron el mundo desmoronarse alrededor, todo había acabado para ellos. Solo existían ellos dos y esa cama, el placer era abrumador, sentían como si la visión se les hubiera ido y no sintieran más que esa bomba de placeres. De éxtasis. De amor prohibido. Poco después volvieron a ser los mismos, descendieron del paraíso y volvieron a la tierra. O al infierno quizá, después de lo que acababan de hacer se habían condenado. O quizá no, quizá solo el tiempo lo diría. Estaban derrumbados uno al lado del otro, desnudos, agotados. En las nubes. Una brisa helada entró en la habitación. Allá afuera había un mundo que seguía adelante, pero esa noche no.

Rebekah se sorprendió un poco cuando Klaus la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, creyó que iba a volver a la acción pero, solo la acomodó cerca de su pecho. La abrazó y la cubrió con la sábana. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estar entre sus brazos era hermoso.

- Te amo Rebekah, siempre lo he hecho. Siempre te he amado y lo haré por toda la vida.

- Nik... - dijo ella despacio. En su rostro se formaba una sonrisa hermosa. Lo amaba también, tanto como él - te amaré hasta que el mundo se acabe. Solo seré tuya, como siempre debió ser. ¿Lo crees? que hemos pasado mil años sin sentirnos solo por miedo... y ahora así... ¿será fácil?

- No Bekah, no será fácil. Pero al final no importará, si siempre estaremos juntos. Mi hermana, mi amante, mi mujer, la única dueña de mi vida - la besó tiernamente y ella correspondió.

- Te amaré Niklaus Mikaelson, siempre será así, pase lo que pase...


End file.
